Alternate Falls
by AlFaFan
Summary: In a world where the plots of Gravity Falls are controlled by the writer and his editors, what happens when their story is deleted? The computer that the Gravity Falls program was on rejected the story it was issued- its problem? Wendy. But who will fill her place? Pacifica Northwest. Disclaimer: This fanfic includes actual lines from the show Gravity Falls, which I do not own.
1. Prologue

**This is what life is about. Sitting back and watching everything fall into place. A cup of coffee in one hand, the computer's mouse in the other, I watch the screen showing the mysterious citizens of Gravity Falls living the lives that they think they control. If only everyone could live in such blissful innocence.**

 **The screen suddenly turns white.**

 **"Zemeckis, get over here," I shout, and then I realize I'm not the only one. Zemeckis is the writer- he decides the main events that happen- and the editors fix it up and send the events into the town of Gravity Falls. We don't write down every action they take, nor every word they say- we simply throw in a chain of events and watch it play out.**

 **Except for, by the sound of it, none of us are really _watching_ them right now.**

 **"Zemeckis!" I shout, louder. An assistant, Keramidas, comes quickly to my side.**

 **"I'm, sorry, Schmidt, but it looks like all lines are down. We just need to be patient and-"**

 **"This doesn't mean what I think it means- does it?"**

 **Keramidas gives me a regretful look, telling me the truth.**

 **Gravity Falls has been deleted.**

 **"We'll have to restart the process," Zemeckis says at our emergency meeting.**

 **"Luckily," Fox assures us, "We had a backup of the characters- but the entire story archive is lost forever."**

 **Lloyd continues the flow of conversation. "None of us deleted the story- none of us have that power, including Zemeckis- which means that the computer rejected it."**

 **"It didn't like some part of the story we issued it," Fox puts in, "and we think we know what part." He gestures to the folder in front of each of our seats. Gingerly, I open it. Inside is a picture of one of the main Gravity Falls characters, Wendy Corduroy. The gears begin to shift into place.**

 **Zemeckis takes back the conversation. "After much research, we have decided that Wendy is not a wanted character in this story." After a second of questioning silence, Zemeckis continues. "The romance between Wendy and Dipper is not favored by the program."**

 **"But their romance is a vital part in the series of events of Gravity Falls!" Wells says, obvious disgust in her eyes.**

 **"That's why we've found a replacement," Fox says simply. "Pacifica Northwest."**

 **Whispers flood the room at the atrocious idea. You can't just cancel out a main role like that- but judging by what the staff is saying, they agree with Fox.**

 **Well, I sure don't.**

 **"The plan is to begin the tale of Gravity Falls in the same way as we had the first time. With all of our excellent memories, I'm sure that we'll pull through." Zemeckis pauses, letting the words sink in, before adding the next bit. "In this version, however, the Corduroys never lived in Gravity Falls."**


	2. Chapter 1- Dipper

_**No. No, no, no, no, no.**_

 _ **Not on my watch.**_

"Am I the only one who's _dying,_ " Mabel groans, throwing her head repeatedly against the back of our dad's car cushion. Normally, Dad would tell her to knock it off, but at this point in the drive, he's sound asleep.

"You're fine, Mabel," Mom says, also sick of driving for ten hours. The trip from from Piedmont, California wouldn't have been nearly as long if Mabel has been able to control her need to "stretch her legs."

"Look at me!" Mabel continues dramatically. "I'm MELTIINNGGG!" she says, throwing her arms into the air and "melting"down her seat as far as the seat belt will allow her.

" _No wonder you've been acting like a witch,_ " I mutter under my breath. But of course, with Mabel's radar ears, she hears it.

"I am _not_ a witch!" she complains, sitting back up. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just that you've been being a complete… party pooper… this entire trip!"

"No, I have not! I'm never a party pooper- if I was a party pooper, I wouldn't start making fun of you saying _pooper…._ Wow, Dipper, nice use of vocabulary there!"

"At least I don't-"

"I've had enough!" Mom tells us. "We're almost to your Grunkle Stan's, and I won't have him seeing you two like this."

Mabel and I cross our arms and lean back against our seats to sul for the rest of the drive. We do it in unison, though, which makes me mad. Just because we're twins shouldn't mean we do everything the same- subconscious or no. Something has to change.

Humid. Hot.

Those are my first thoughts of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Next come the pine trees, just like that of my last name. I see the animals jumping through the trees and, after Mabel's cries of joy pass out of earshot, I can hear the calls of the creatures within the forest.

Oh yeah, and there's also the Mystery Shack.

Only two stories tall, the small wooden "shack" has one large gable at the top, and one small gable to the right where the side entrance seems to be. A few customers are entering and leaving through the first door.

There are few windows on the shack, one of which being a triangular one on the top floor next to the roof.

After walking around the structure, I see the crudely built sign on the roof. It clearly reads "Mystery Shack," but looks more like "Mystery _Hack_ " because of the missing letter "S". Nice going, Grunkle.

I decide to stop looking around the outside for now and join my sister inside. Giving a quick wave and shout goodbye to my parents, I haul my share of the suitcases inside. Well, the first suitcase- or trash bag, actually. Who knew Mable's collection of Beanie Bears could get so heavy? Must be the humidity or something.

The first room I enter into is apparently the gift shop. It's covered head to tail in ridiculously overpriced merchandise and obviously fake "attractions" like a severed hand and plastic skull. The thing was, the people of Gravity Falls were dumb enough to buy it. They're dumb enough to buy it because as I walk in, a skinny guy with a light brown mustache is throwing a severed hand and plastic skull into his shopping bag.

After the cheap decorations, I also notice a freezer with ice cream in it. Instead of looking around the rest of the room, I slide open the lid and pick out a mint popsicle. I take a bite of it and immediately spit it onto the ground.

"Aack! What- what _is_ this?" I say, trying to wipe all flavor off of my tongue. "... greenbean?"

"As I like to say, 'When life gives you lemons, call them yellow oranges and sell them for twice the price.'"

I turn slowly.

"Grunkle Stan!" I shout, running up to him. He gives me a hard noogie (ouch- a _really_ hard noogie) chuckles lightly.

"But seriously," I say, "Greenbean?"

He just shrugs. "Looks like mint from outside the wrapper, and I can get them really cheap around here. It's a steal. Especially when I, you know, steal them from the market. Now go on, bring your bag of teddy bears up to the attic."

I look down at the floor and see that some of the stuffed animals had fallen out of the loosely tied bag when I dropped it onto the floor.

"Those aren't mine. They're-"

"Sure, whatever, kid. Now go on, I've got things to do around here. it's a very busy day and I've got customers to swindle." As he leaves, he mutters, "Wimp."

I sigh and start to haul my- Mable's- bag out of the room when I hear a snicker come from a back corner of the room. Turning, I see a blonde girl probably my age in a standard grey shirt with a question mark on it. Either she's a huge fan of the Mystery Shack, or she works for Stan.

She's smiling in an arrogant, stuck-up way and I know it's because of the bag. I heft the bag over my shoulder, adjusting its weight, and with a simple "It's my sister's" excuse, I bring it upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2- Pacifica

_**Already? No- not fair! Slow down!**_

Ugh. What a loser place. Just when I think the Mystery Shack is at its lamest, in walks the relatives.

I mean, it's one thing to walk into a new place nicely, but it's another to just come in like they own the place and think they're better than everyone. And what's worse is that they're actually _working_ here. Like, in the same room, breathing the same air, bumping elbows with me working here. Soon enough, I'll be fired and Father will find an even worse place to punish me. Like Greasy's Diner. What kind of name is that, anyways? Who would want to eat at a place whose name had the word " _Greasy"_ in it?

Answer: Thing One and Thing Two.

Mabel and Dipper (whose parents must have hated him, or so his name says) can leave any time and I won't care. In fact, I'll throw a party!

"Pacifica?"

I can see the colors already- It'll be neon lighting, and everyone who comes will be in white suits and gowns so that they glow with the joy of the twins moving out.

"Pacifica?"

I'll send them a video so they can see the whole town partying at their departure…

"Pacifica!"

I land back in the real world and see Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs waiting for me to check their items.

"Whatever," I sigh, tallying up the total. "thirty-seven, fifty," I say. They hand me two twenties and I get out change. "Here's a coupon for the next tour- two people three times more money."

"Ooh!" Deputy Durland squealed. "Three times more money! Sounds like a steal!"

"Sure," I whisper, as the two officers jump up and down, waving the coupon in the air like it's Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket. "A steal for Stan."

After they leave, I take my spot back in my chair and pull out Moneybags Magazine, Northwest Special Edition. I'm trying desperately to decide if I should have gone with the Amaranth pink instead of Cerise pink when I hear something outside.

"Stay back, man!" … Dipper? Following his cry I hear a metallic banging sound, and then Mabel and Dipper… screaming? What on Earth?

There's some quieter voices and a few other sounds before I hear Stan's voice, too.

"Behold! The world's most distracting object!"

I totally don't care about what's going on, but somehow find my feet leading me to the window.

"What the-" I whisper as I see everything outside. "Are those-"

What seems to be a tower of gnomes is standing over Mabel and Dipper, seemingly furious. A small one with brown hair climbs down and runs out to Mabel and… woah, it's totally proposing to her! I start to take out my phone when Mabel pulls out a leaf blower. I've seen enough.

Dropping my magazine, I push the door open and run outside to where the assembly of Gnomes is literally being blown away.

"Anyone else want some?" Dipper shouts to them as they disappear. Dipper and Mabel then have a short conversation and an awkward sibling hug and begin to walk away where Stan meets up with them. After saying something to the twins, they all turn around- towards me! I jump back into the gift shop and scoop up my magazine just before they get in. There's no way I'd let the lameos think I found whatever it is they were doing in any way _interesting._ Luckily, they don't seem to notice me.

"Hm. That oughta do the trick!" Dipper says after putting on a blue pine tree hat. It looks… nice. Mabel is twirling around a grappling hook and shouting cheerfully.

They continue on, Mabel breaking stuff with her new toy and everyone else being, well, lame, while I wonder; just what _were_ those gnomes? They couldn't have actually been real, right? I mean, that kind of stuff doesn't exist…

Sure, I believe in curses passed down from generation to generation, and I read the occasional ghost story, but these fairy tale creatures…

Are there more?

And how are the Pines being so cool about it?

It's as if… They have already accepted it.

Does that mean I should, too?


	4. Chapter 3- Dipper

**"I don't think that's a good idea,** **Schmidt** , **" Wells admits.**

 **"Why not?"**

 **Fox stand up. "It's not what Zemeckis ordered."**

 **"Didn't he say that he wanted this story to get interesting?"**

 **"I- he-" Fox stammers.**

 **"Oh, c'mon, Schmidt," Wells sighs. "We all know what he meant."**

 **I groan. How can they not understand this? "He wants something to come up- to test them!"**

 **"But your idea... it's too far."**

 **Fox puts his head in his hands. "Schmidt, we're all very tired. Why don't you let our democracy stand? You're the only one who likes this idea.**

 **"For now."** **I stand up, not bothering to push in my chair, and leave Fox's office. So much for that idea- I'll have to figure something else out.**

 _I have seen things I can't unsee._

 _I have heard things I can't forget._

 _This knowledge, this-_

"Hey, Dipper! Whatcha writing?"

"Gah!" I shout, thrown off. I quickly close up the journal and fold it in my arms. _"Nothing!"_ I say, but it comes out sounding high and fake. I try again. "I mean," I cough.

"Uh, I wasn't writing anything."

"Hah!" Mabel shouts. She waits, looking amused. "You lie like a baby cat!"

"That... doesn't even make any sense."

"Make sense, what what?" Mabel asks, in a fake British accent. "Who said anything about making sense?"

I sigh. "What do you want, Mabel."

She looks offended. "Want? Who also said anything about me wanting something? I mean, now that you bring it up, I might possibly really have to kind of get thisthing that I totally need, but I never said anything!"

"Alright, fine; what do you need?"

She holds out her thumb and pointer finger, rubbing them together. "Mohnaay!"

"What happened to your paycheck?" I ask. "Grunkle Stan just gave it to you yesterday."

Mabel looks around. "Hmm, I guess I just spent it all." She shrugs. "But C'mon, Dipper!" she says. "You can't possibly have a better thing to spend yours on."

"I do, too."

"Nope."

"Yeah, I really think that I do."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Hey, dudes," Soos calls up the stairs. "I think you need to come check this out. It's, like, funny or something."

"COMING!" Mabel shouts, immediately running out.

"Just give me a minute," I say. When she's gone, I re-open the journal and pick up my pen.

 _-wisdom, it helps me to understand something._

 _After witnessing an army of gnomes, a fleet of living wax and one crazy old man, I know that Gravity Falls is not what it seems. This book says that I can't trust anyone, so I'm glad to have Soos and Mabel watching my back. But I can't itch the feeling that I'm missing something- someone- else who needs to know._

I pause for a minute, after thinking about what I just wrote. It's a strange feeling that has been creeping up on me recently, and I want to figure out who this person is. It's kind of like when you make a grocery list and can't think of one item that you need to get.

I shrug it off and go downstairs, to where Mabel and Soos are watching Tiger Fist. I sit on the floor halfheartedly in front of them. It's not long before I find myself drawn into the episode.

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist." The TV narrator says.

"Woohoo!" I shout. "Tiger's a hero!"

"Tiger Fist will return after these messages."

"Hey, look," Soos says. "It's that commercial I was telling you guys about."

A man's voice comes over the T.V. "Are you completely miserable?"

"Yes!" a guy in the ad says, energetically.

"Then you need to meet... _Gideon._ "


End file.
